Wall of Flesh
Weapons Needed It is recommended to have at least a Blade of Grass, a Phoenix Blaster, and a Flamarang (or any type of flail, Sunfury recommended). At least Meteor Armor is needed. Whatever armor you have equipped, make sure you have the full set for the added bonus. Meteor Armor has low defense for high-teir armor, but gives a magic bonus. Magic weapons are not necessary, but they will provide what little help they can. Aqua Scepter and Water Bolt, as well as the Flower of Fire, will help in substantial amounts. Because of this, it increases your probability of winning the battle by having Mana Potions paired with a Mana Flower. If you choose to use mainly magic items to battle the Wall of Flesh, having Magic Cuffs (created with a Band of Regeneration and a Band of Starpower as well as a Shackle), which increases health regeneration and gives an extra Mana Star as well as restoring mana when you receive damage helps. Preparing The Battlefield When building a suitable place to battle the big bad Wall of Flesh, building something called a Hellbridge across the underworld will help you to slay it. A Hellbridge is a long bridge across hell (well, duh) made out of either solid blocks or platforms. It doesn't matter what kind of blocks, just whatever seems to be handy. For example, once I built a Hellbridge out of candy cane blocks. For boosted health regeneration, place campfires along the Hellbridge. Preparing Your Character For your gun (if you decide to use one is highly reccomended), at least have a full stack of Meteor or Silver Bullets handy. If you play on the mobile version, then kill Arch Demons in the underworld to get their crystals, and then make Crystal Bullets. Get all of your best accesoriess and go to a Tinkerer's Workshop to see how many you can combine to save slots. Make sure you have Hermes Boots, Flurry Boots or Spectre Boots (or any higher- teir accesory that is made from any of the following) in one of your accesory slots if you build a Hellbridge because Strategies section. Gather all of your potions and put each in your inventory for extra preparation. Lastly, other than battle weapons and potions, if you want to collect the Wall of Flesh's drops, it is good to have an empty inventory. Summoning The only way to summon the Wall of Flesh is to hurl a Guide Voodoo Doll into lava (or consume it on the mobile version) in the underworld. Guide Voodoo Dolls can be found as drops from Voodoo Demons. Even if the game will not let you see their name, they are easily told apart from other demons by the actual doll being carried by them. The Battle Create a pool of lava near the edge of the underworld and throw the doll into it. Immediatlyy, as soon as you see the Wall of Flesh appear on the screen, dash to the opposite direction he/she/it is traveling in. Spam your gun/magical weapon at him. If you have a gun and lots of ammo, skip to the next paragraph. Restore your mana and run in to get a couple hits with your Flamarang/Sunfury, and then repeat running away from him and spamming him with magic. If you skipped down here, you are a gun user with lots of ammo. Continue above strategy with a gun (or magic if you are a magic user and completely read last paragraph) until half of your ammo is used. Get in close and use your Flamarang/Sunfury multiple times. Heal as needed. If the wall keeps burping leeches at you, use your sword such as the Blade of Grass or Night's Edge to take them out and gather the health they drop. Youlll need to be on your guard, since monsters will always come after you during the battle, but if you are swinging a fast speed sword, then you'll be practically untouchable. Repeat until it is defeated.